Learning to Love
by eatsleepread54
Summary: Jocelyn left Valentine and took Jonathan with her, leaving Clary with Valentine. Clary is 16 and has been abused by Valentine her whole life. She has been to 5 different schools, and has always been invisible. But when Clary starts a new school she meets Isabelle, Alec, and Jace who slowly turn her world upside down. My first FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my First FanFic, so tell me what you think. If it gets good reviews I will continue with it. **

**AOU: I do not own any of the characters; all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

Clary's POV

Today is my first day of school at Idris high. I used to go to Raven high, but as soon as they started sniffing around about my father, My father Immediately transferred me to a new school. This would be the 5th school I have gone to. I live with my father Valentine Morgenstern. My mother left when I was 3, with my brother Jonathan who was 4. My father says they left because of me, he told me that my mother had become extremely depressed after I was born. He said that she cheated on him when I was two, to get away from the stress of having a two year old. Then one I was three she couldn't take it anymore and left one night. What I have never understood is why she would leave me but take Jonathan. My father is a very important man (I think). He has never actually told me what he does, but it seems very stressful. All I really know is that he makes lots of money. We live in a nice house; some might call it a McMansion. It is in a very secluded area. It is in the middle of nowhere basically; our next-door neighbor is at least a 40-minute walk from our house. I am not going to pretend I have the perfect life, because I don't. I know my father can never really love me because I was the reason his wife and son are gone. I also know that my father takes his stress out at home. I also know that everything my father does may not be right but it is to make me a stronger person.

I wake up to a cold wetness; I open my eyes and see my father standing in front of me holding an empty beer bottle. I see that he has dumped the beer on me. I am slightly scared I don't know what mood he is in today. "Wake up whore, your going to be late for school. You might want to clean up, you are looking especially ugly today," he says to me. He then wobbles out of my room. He is very drunk. My father is usally never drunk, he must have had a bad day at work yesterday. You see my father like to be in control and he can't be in control when he is drunk, so he tries to avoid drinking. I get up take a quick shower attempt to tame my wild red curls. I get dressed in a way that will allow me to blend in at school. My father is always telling me not to draw unnecessary attention to myself. I go downstairs grab a muffin, get into my car and drive to school not saying goodbye to my father on the way out. You see I don't like talking to my father when he is drunk.

I walk in to school get my schedule:

Period One-Advanced English, -Room 203

Period Two-Advanced Math, -Room 107

Period Three- Gym, -Gym

Period Four-Spanish, -Room 504

LUNCH

Period Five-Advanced History, -Room 320

Period Six-Art, -Room 415

Period Seven-More Gym, -Track

This school was humongous! I make my way to my first period, trying not to get lost.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, really sorry I have not posted in a while I just got so busy anyways here is a new chapter. I will try to post more regularly. **

**Cassandra Clare owns all the characters. **

**Please review!**

I quietly slip not my first period class, and hand the teacher my note. That says I am new. He asks me to introduce myself; this is my least favorite part of being new. I hate the attention.

"Hi my name is Clarrisa Morgenstern but please call me Clary" I say

"Hi Clary" the whole class responds, making me feel like we are at one of those alcohol anonymous meetings.

The teacher points me to an empty desk at the back of the room. I gladly leave the front of the room and quietly sit down. Suddenly the door opens and a boy walks threw grinning. Everyone looks up, a couple people laugh.

"Hello, Mr. Herondale. You are 10minutes late to class, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Exclaims the teacher.

"I was busy, and now I am not," replies the boy.

"Just go sit Mr. Herondale, I expect you to be punctual to my class from here on out" Replies the teacher.

I study the boy he is very gold. His eyes are gold, his skin is gold, and he is very cute. He sits at the desk next to mine. I see him look me over.

"Hi I am Jace, and you are?" He asks.

"Hi, my name is Clary. I'm new here," I whisper, I am surprised that he is even talking to me.

The teacher starts talking; we don't talk to each other for the rest of the class. The bell rings, I quickly slip out of the class. I start walking towards my next class, when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I slowly turn around, and see that it's the golden boy Jace.

"Hi, let me walk you to your next class." He says while grabbing my schedule.

" Lets see you have: Math with Simone. Gym with Jonathan, Jordan, Maia, and I. Spanish with Izzy, and I. History with Magnus and Alec. And art with Maia and Magnus." He explains while looking over my schedule.

He drops me off at math and says to look for the really nerdy scrawny guy with glasses. I walk in and introduce my self to the class, then go sit in an empty desk, next to the guy Jace described.

"Hi my name is Simon, what's yours?" he asks.

"Hi my name is Clary, so you're friends with Jace?" I ask. Confused if they are friends or if Jace bully's him.

"You have already met Jace huh?" He looks amused. "Ya we are friends, I am dating his sister Izzy." He explains.

"Oh, that's cool" I reply.

"You two can chit-chat after this class, but for now keep you moths closed or else I am sending you to the principals office" the teacher says to Simon and I.

That quickly shuts us up for the rest of the class. I can't get in trouble; if I do I will be in even more trouble at home. I doodle for the rest of class. The bell ring and I walk to my next class. I meet Jordan, Maia, and Izzy. And suddenly its time for lunch. I walk into the lunch room unsure of were to sit. I spot Izzy who is waving me over. I go sit at her table. Sitting at the table are Simon, Maia, Jordan, Magnus, and Alec. I quickly get caught up on all the gossip. Simon and Izzy are dating, Maia and Jordan are dating, and Magnus and Alec are dating! I learn that Jace sometimes sits with them but mostly sits with the jocks. He is also the co-captain of the football team, and is a major player. He is Izzy and Alec's adopted brother. I also learn that a boy named Jonathan is the other co-captain of the football team and is Jace's best friend. I hope I stay at this school longer than my other schools, I think I could like it here.

**Please review I will try to post another chapter soon. Some of the chapters will be in Jonathan's POV and Jace's POV. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while. My life has just been hectic. Hope you enjoy. **

**Cassandra Clare owns everything. I won nothing. **

**Jace POV:**

I was running late to school again. All night I could not sleep, I kept having that feeling that something big was about to happen. Anyway when I finally made it to school after a couple cups of coffee and two showers. I walk towards the classroom; I try to think of something cocky to say to the teacher. I mean I have a reputation to uphold. I walk in, and immediately my eye is drawn to this girl with hair the color of fire. She is so amazingly beautiful. I sass the teacher and go sit next to fire hair. I introduce myself and as she turns around to look at me I get a glimpse of the most amazing emerald eyes I have seen. Of course I start talking to this girl, I learn her name is Clary and she just moved to this school. The whole time I am talking to her I keep feeling like I am missing something, but whatever. Anyway, oh wait class just ended. I rush after Clary and walk her to here next class after looking at her schedule.

It is finally time for lunch and I can't wait to see Clary again. But as soon as I walk into the cafeteria my best friend Jonathan drags me to our table. We are co-captains and have been friends since he moved here five years ago. We are the most popular guys at this hellhole, and have our own fan club. Suddenly I realize what I was missing, looking at Jonathan something in my brain just clicked. He had bright emerald eyes just like Clary.

"Hey dude, you know you and the new girl look a lot a like, I mean you guys have the exact same eyes," I told him.

"Weird, so what is she like?" he asked.

"I don't really now, but she seems really nice" I replied.

The rest of the lunch the guys and me joke around.

Finally it was time to go home and I was exhausted. I got home and saw Clary two houses down sunbathing. Wow, the new girl was my almost neighbor. I was about to head over and talk to her when I saw an older guy who was probably her father, grab her arm and pull her into the house. Something about that guy gave me the creeps and the way he grabbed Clary seemed a little harsh. I was about to go over and see what was going on when Jonathan pulled up. We were going to hang to with Alec and Izzy at the most popular club for high school students in town.

**Clary's POV:**

The first day of school was pretty fun; I made some friends and was in a great mood when I got home. Izzy had invited me to go out with her and her siblings to a popular kids club in town. I was so excited, especially to see Jace again. It was so hot out so I decided to sunbath, when suddenly my father came out and grabbed me. It was going to leave a bruise. He dragged me into the house and threw me against the stairs. He must have had a bad day at work I reasoned. I hated when he was like this. He started to scream at me about how I never do anything and am just a lazy bitch. He then walked away towards his study. I got up slowly as my hip was throbbing. I started to cry and ran to my room.

It was almost time to go meet Izzy, so I got ready and went down hoping my father was in a better mood to ask if I could go out.

"Father, a friend asked me to go study with her at her house, is it ok If I go?" I lied.

"What have I told you, you are not allowed to make friends, your are not allowed to be visible. You need to stop being an attention seeking wanabe and just blend. You are worthless and don't deserve friends. Now go to your room and don't talk to me again tonight!" He screamed at me.

So his mood had obviously not gotten any better. I willed my tears to not fall in front of him as I walked back to my room. As soon as I got back to my room I started to ball. I never let my fathers words get to me because I knew he did not mean it he just wanted the best for me. I called Izzy and made up an excuse as to why I could not go. I curled up in a ball on my bed and fell asleep. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hi guys, I am really sorry about not uploading, I have no excuses. I hope you like this chapter, and now that it is summer I hope to be able to write more. Please, please, please review.**

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clair owns all the character and TMI.

Chapter 4:

**Clary's POV**

I woke up with a gasp, and immediately start crying. I had another nightmare. This time it started off really nice, my mother was braiding my hair and singing to me when all of a sudden my father grabbed her away from me. He started yelling at her, then she starts to walk away as my dad grabs me and, I am yelling for her to come back and save me but she doesn't turn around she just keeps on walking. It was horrible. I quickly hope in the shower and play some music to distract me from my thoughts. Unfortunately, my thoughts quickly go back to my nightmare. I don't understand why my mother would leave me here, why did she save my brother but not me? Was it true what my father said, did she hate me? I have so many un-answered questions about her, but I know not to ever mention even her name in front of my father. I finish getting ready for school, and go downstairs, only to be greeted by the face of my father. He grabs my arm.

"Don't bother coming home tonight, I have some important guest coming over and would rather them not have to look at my whore of a daughter," He says to me.

I am happy for the reprieve I will have tonight, no more yelling until tomorrow. I quickly get everything I will need and go to school. I sit down in my first period class and begin to draw.

"Clary, Clary, hello anyone home?" I quickly look up and see that Jace has been trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, guess I wasn't paying attention" I say to him.

"It's ok, so I was wondering if you would want to maybe go to…" The bell rings interrupting his sentence. I quickly hurry out of my seat.

"Sorry I can't be late, I'll talk to you latter" I say to him as I make my way out of the room.

I wonder what Jace was going to ask me, oh well I'll just find out latter. The school day zips by and suddenly it's time for lunch. I got o sit with Izzy and the group, as soon as I sit down Magnus explodes. He jumps up from his chair and announces to the whole table.

"I am having one of my spectacular parties tonight at my house, and everyone is invited!" He exclaims.

Everyone starts talking, and trying to figure out his or her plans.

Izzy turns to me and says, " You have to come, you can sleepover at my house so we can get ready for the party together!"

I really want to go but my father will never agree, wait he is having guests that means I can go and he will never find out.

"Sure" I say to Izzy, "I can't wait!"

The bell rings again and we hurry of to our class. All I can think about for the rest of the day is the party.

**Jace's POV**

"Clary, Clary, hello anyone home?" I ask Clary, I have been trying to get her attention for a couple minutes, but it seems as if she was in her own little world. Finally, she looks over to me. Now is my chance I remind myself. I have been trying to psych myself up all day to ask Clary on a date, and it was finally my chance to do so. I start to ask, but the bell suddenly rings interrupting me midsentence, Clary hurries out of the room before I get my chance to finish. I sulk through the rest of my classes until it is time for lunch. I moodily sit down next to Jonathan at our table.

"What's up Jace? Did you ask Clary out?" he asks, but after a quick glance over my appearance asks again, " Oh no, did she say no?"

I shake my head and reply, "I never got the chance to finish asking her before the bell rang."

"Don't worry I am sure you will get another chance" He replies.

Before I can respond, Magnus Bane stands up and invites everyone to his party. I really don't love parties, but I know I have a reputation to uphold, and maybe I will get to see Clary again! The bell rings and I'm off to my next class, with only the thoughts of the night to come.

**Jonathans POV**

Jace had being acting really weird all morning and when I asked him at lunch what was up he explained tat he had failed to ask the new girl Clary out. I couldn't believe that player Jace was unable to ask a girl out! Magnus announced his party, and I was super excited to go. I walked to my next class when suddenly I got a call to go to the main office. I walked to the main office, only to see my mom standing there. She had dull orange hair and emerald eyes like me. She looked tired and sad. My mom has had a rough life. She left my dad after years of abuse. Now that I look at her, I realize she really looks like the new girl, weird. I wonder what she was doing at school.

"Hi mom" I greet.

"Hi Jon, you forgot your textbook at home" She states, as she hands me my book.

"Oh, thanks mom" I say.

She turns to leave, but I stop her and giver her a kiss on the cheek.

"I am staying at Jace's house tonight, is that ok" I ask.

"That's fine Jon, I really could use some time alone to just relax" she smiles.

We exchange goodbyes, and she leaves. I can't wait for the party tonight!

**All right that's it for now. What do you think is going to happen with Jace, Jonathan, Izzy, and Clary all staying at the same house? And what's going to happen at the party? Don't worry you will find out soon enough. ****Please Review. ****Thanks so much, until next time. **


End file.
